The present invention relates to a gas-plug type valve which controls in an analogous or discrete mode the speed of liquid flowing through pipelines. It can be used for formation of bistable hydraulic elements of discrete action, such as fixed action relay members.
Various designs of pipeline valves and plug valves in a wide range of flow rate, as well as hydraulic bistable elements of discrete action are known in the art. The latter operate hydraulically or pneumatically without movable mechanical parts. The disadvantages of the valve for regulating the flow rate in analogous mode is that they have movable parts, working mechanisms with manual or other (electromechanical, pneumatic, hydraulic) drive which are subjected to wear of their sealing means. The disadvantage of the known pneumatic or hydraulic bistable memory device of discrete action which do not have movable parts is that there are no elements with only one output. The known elements are switching elements, however they cannot perform the operation of turning off.